You Belong With Me
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since 5th grade, they're seniors now. Edward just might find out Bella's crush on him. All human
1. My Love

**Disclaimer:(this is taking place at one of those intervention things where you stand and say your name and problem then everyone claps) Hi, my name is Taryn Marlowe, and I do not own Twilight. (everyone claps) **

**A/N: LOL! I'm bored and I am inspired by a song. (all human)**

**To clear confusion in their lives I'll give you an age chart: Bella 18, Edward 18, Alice 17, Rosalie 18, Emmett 20. (Emmett's off at University in Alaska so he's not really in the story.)**

_Bella POV_

Me and Edward had a very good relationship... but only as friends. He was dating head cheerleader/my natural enemy, Rosalie Hale. Who's twin brother, Jasper, was dating my best friend Alice. Jasper was way nicer than Rosalie. He wasn't an evil bitch who stole your crayons in kindergarten, he was the nice guy who made his evil, bitchy sister give them back, or he would and I qoute. "Tell mommy you were mean." unqoute. Edward was Alice's brother, and Rosalie's ex-boyfriend Emmett, was also a Cullen sibling, but she broke up with him right before he left for University of Alaska last fall.

I felt bad for Edward, he was so nice, but like goofy Emmett, he was stuck with Rosalie. Anyway as I said before we were good friends, but nothing more unfortunatley. He was really great, I knew everything about him. He would come over to my house just to talk. He would sit with me in the park when he saw me, we always had a lot of laughs. We were meant for eachother.

"Bella!" Alice's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked ripping my gaze away from the Barbie couple.

"Are you dreaming about my brother again?" she asked. Alice knew about my crush on Edward since 5th grade. She thought I was nuts. Yes, I had been crushing on him awhile, since we were 10. He gave me a flower once that summer and I was dead set on being Mrs. Edward Cullen. But he always thought of me as his sisters best friend... his friend.

"Bella? I lost you again." Alice chimed, Jasper snickered.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I muttered, mostly to myself on the last part.

"Bells, just forget Edward. That one guy Mike seems to like you." she said nudging me playfully, I didn't feel playful.

"Yeah, great." I said absently.

I went back to thinking about the day he gave me that flower...

_"Bella?" ten year old Edward ran up to me. "Hi Eddie." I said teasingly, he rolled his eyes. "Whats up?" I asked, he pulled a pink daisy from put behind his back. "Here, I saw it in my backyard and I thought you would like it." he said, I took the flower. "Thank you, Edward." I said. "Well I thought about giving it to Alice, but she wouldn't appreciate it as much as you do. And my momma's not home so I can't give it to her 'cause it might die by the time she gets home--" I put my hand over his mouth so he would stop mumbling, he did that when he was nervous, so did I. "Thank you." I said once again, I felt him smile under my hand. And then being the gentleman he was, he took my hand from his mouth, and kissed it, then ran off, calling over his shoulder. "See ya later, Bells."_

That was probably the best day of my life. As I looked over at him just now he grinned at me. He really deserves someone better than Rose.

"Omigosh, Bella, you should so enter the talent show!" she enthused, I looked at her like she was from another planet.

"What?" she asked.

"Alice, you know I don't like anything that draws attention to me." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"You are entering." she said firmly, despite her tinyness, she could scare the hell out of you.

"Alice, I don't--" I started to protest, she interrupted me. "You are entering." she said in the same tone. I looked over at Jasper for support, but he was staring at Alice with an amused smile. Ugh, he wouldn't go against Alice anyway. Not many people would. That's why I gave her that shirt last week that says, 'Small but Dangerous'. Jasper loved that, but not in the same ways we all think of. I shuddered from what I could tell was going through Jasper's brain at that second. I'm going to stop thinking about that now. Anyway.

"I'm not doing it." I protested. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes... you... are." she said in a slow, low voice that scared me.

"No." I told her.

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter, I'm going to make this into a 2-4 shot, not sure. Just depends on the story flow. Please review. Thank You. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, I'll be sure to answer.**

**~Pixie~**


	2. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, I'm just pretending Bella wrote it.**

**A/N: OKAY! I'm hyper, listening to "I Wanna Kiss A Girl" by Kieth Urban, and I' want to write a story, and guess what: you are going to read it.... Oh, you don't want to? CAUIS! *cue the scary music*.... Oh, you want to read it now? Well, if you insist. LOL! **

_Bella POV_

That following Friday was the talent show. And I was freaking forced to be in it. Damn Alice, signing me up without my consent. Then Ms. Moore, wouldn't let me withdraw from the competition. Damn Alice. I talked to Edward, he and Rosalie were fighting... again.

"Bella Swan." Ms. Moore introduced me. I took a deep breath and walked out to the stage with my guitar, I wrote a song for Edward, and I was singing it tonight.

"Hi, I'm going to sing a song I wrote." I said in my nervous voice and started my song:

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do. But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts, she's cheer-captain, and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming `bout the day, that you wake up and find what you've been looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me. _

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, and can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself "Hey isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that? _

_She wears high-heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer-captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me. You belong with me. _

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams. Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't see? You belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me. You belong with me. _

_You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe? You belong with me._

_You belong with me."_

I stared at Edward the whole time I sang, he never tore his gaze away from mine. Alice was smiling the whole time.

As soon as I walked off the stage Alice was running to me. "Oh my God! Oh y God! Oh my God! Bella!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and down in front of me.

"What?" I asked, almost scared.

"Edward and Rosalie broke up!" she exclaimed. My heart stopped, then sped up so fast a rocket couldn't catch up with it.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You finally have a chance!" she enthused.

Edward walked up. "Nice song Bella." he said, I was to shocked to even speak. A million questions entered my head. Would he get the hint of my song? Would he ask me out? Did he realize I've been in love with him for eight years, pining away?

"T-Thanks Edward." I stuttered out. He gave me a crooked grin that almost melted me.

Then he walked away. Alice looked after him, her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at me, then ran after him.

I was hoping she wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

**A/N: This is my second chaper, it's goign to end up in three chapters. Just so you know, please review and tell me what you think. This was the core idea for the story. I actually wrote this chapter first, then the first one, then rewrote this chapter. This is on of my fave stories I've ever written, and please review, I accept anon. reviews, so you don't have to have a account to review. By the way, please feel free to PM if you have any questions. Thank you.**

**~Pixie~**


	3. To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, freak out go ahead, I know it's a shocker.**

**A/N: Only one more chappie after this!**

_Edward POV_

I was laying on my bed, thinking about Rosalie, and Bella. I really wish Bella and I were together, but she thought of me as a friend, nothing more. Suddenly my door flew open and my sister Alice stormed in.

"Um, hi." I said, she glared down at me, I sat up.

"Are you blind?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, she opened her mouth shaking her, as if she was holding back a scream of frustration.

"Edward, that song Bella sung. It was about YOU! She loves you more than her own life, and you just go. "Nice song Bella." " she imitated my voice in the last part.

"What?" I asked again.

"Edward! Eight years of her life wasted, loving someone who doesn't love her back. Because you waste your time on fake, Barbie girls like Rosalie. Bella is a real person who loves you. Who really loves you. Rosalie plays guys. Bella is a kind person you'd be lucky to have. But you don't care! You fall into relationships with girls who like you because your nice-looking. Bella sees inside." she ranted, I was taken back, I had never seen her this mad, and Bella... loved me?

"Bella?" I asked myself, she answered my question.

"Yes, Edward, Bella Swan. The girl who's lived across the street forever. The girl who's been in love with you since she was ten years old. Since that day you gave her that stupid flower." she said, her voice lowered an octave.

"I-I love her to, I thought she thought of me as a friend." I said, her jaw dropped open.

I got up ran past her, ran out of the house, ran until I reached Bella's door across the street. I rang the doorbell, my hands were sweating.

Bella answered the door. "Edward, um, hi." she said.

"Bella listen. Alice talked to me tonight, she told me about the past eight years. She told me how you feel. Bella, I love you to." I told her, her face was pure and utter shock.

_Bella POV_

I was shocked. He loved me?

"Wh-What?" I asked, thrilled as a kid on a rollercoaster.

"Bella, I've loved since I realized what love was. Bella I've always loved you. I've felt the exact same way you have." he told me.

"Edward I--" before I could say anything else his lips crashed into mine. Almost urgent, longing. I returned the kiss. I was at my lifes high. He pulled apart about a minute and a half later.

"Bella, I'll always love you, forever." he told me, I nodded.

"I've dreamt about you saying those words for a long time. I'll always be yours and no one else's forever." I told him, he gave me the crooked grin I would die for.

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me once more. I wrapped my arms around his kneck. I said earlier that him kissing my hand was the best moment of my life... I was wrong.

"Edward?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes?" he answered into my hair.

"You belong with me now, right?" I asked. He pulled backward to where he was looking into my eyes. He smiled.

"Correction. I belong _to _you_." _he said.

Once again my heart stopped and sped up. I had _My _Edward now.

_the end_

**A/N: Well, that's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It means a lot. I'm thinking about some kind of sequel to this, maybe about Jasper and Alice, or what happened to Rosalie, or another one about Bella and Edward, I'm not sure if I will or not, tell me what you think. To the ones that review I will tell you my final answer to the seqeul thing. If there is anything in this story that you did not understand feel free to PM me. Thank you.**

**~Pixie~**


End file.
